ReShinji's Choice
by Chucky117
Summary: A rewrite of Shinji's choice. Shinji is chosen to test activate Unit 03 instead of Touji. How will this effect the fate of the chosen Children's fate? In fact, how will this effect the chosen Children? Rated T just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1:the prologue to the change

**Hey guys… I decided to redo Shinji's choice because after finally getting a new laptop and rereading the story, and getting back from a church retreat, and after finally being free from being grounded… I didn't like it… so I decided to rewrite the entire thing… So, sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter… You guys may hate me if you guys wish to do so. There will be a lot of changes but the same plot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion (Or the pairings would have been obvious near the end) (Side note: Yes I love pairings even though I'm a guy in high school who has a weird accent) **

* * *

><p>"I plead you to reconsider," begged Fuyutsuki towards SEELE.<p>

"Our decision is final and nothing can change our minds," retorted SEELE 01.

"Bu-"

"That's enough Fuyutuski," said Gendo, never moving from his usual position.

"Gendo! Surely, even you must be against the idea!" yelled Kozo smashing his hand towards the desk.

"You should learn your place _Professor_," said SEELE 12 (**A/N:** I'm just putting in random SEELE numbers now XD)

"Indeed, we're doing on what's best for our scenario," said SEELE 03. "Or do you not see the bigger picture?"

"… Fine… But I won't take part in this part of the movement," replied Kozo.

"We didn't expect you to," said SEELE 04. "Now go outside and wait for farther instructions if you disagree with our decision."

The grown man didn't even answer before barging out of the room. "What made it so that the plans had to be changed?" asked Gendo.

"You," replied all the SEELE at once. If anyone could see through his sunglasses they could see that Gendo's eyes were wide with surprise.

"You've gotten soft Ikari," continued SEELE 02.

"We wanted to see if there was any change in you," finished SEELE 11.

"So you doubt my loyalty to the scenario?" asked the Commander, still maintaining his cool.

"Yes," replied all the obelisks at once.

"Well then, I'll do as you please… _he _will activate the Unit 03."

**000**

After the meeting Gendo met Fuyutuski right outside Ikari's office. "Ikari, may I have a moment of your time?" asked the professor. Gendo replied with a nod before heading inside the office.

As the Commander of Nerv sat down he asked, "What do you want to talk about Fuyutsuki?"

"How can you just throw him to his death like that?" yelled Kozo, getting to his point.

"Fuyutsuki, you're worrying about now then later. In the end none of this is going to matter," said Gendo.

"In the end? You think that Yui is going to forgi-"

"Yes, once everything is in place… she'll understand… And also, you should be careful on how you act now… SEELE is now questioning our loyalty…"

"… Very well… I'll follow the plan, if… only if the other pilots don't find out about this…" said Fuyutsuki. Before Gendo could reply he said, "BECAUSE… if they were to find out, they'll hold back and we'll be all dead before we can even reach our goal…"

"You know that they'll find out in the end."

"We have time before the 14th angel arrives. They'll have then to get their act together…"

"Very well…"

**000**

"WHAT?" yelled Misato, stomping off the brakes of her car right after she heard the news about who's going to pilot Unit 03 from her cell phone.

"_I'm afraid so Misato," _replied Ritsuko over the phone.

"What's with the last minute change? I thought Touji was supposed to be activating the new Unit tomorrow!"

"_They went through last minute changes and said that Touji is not qualified to pilot because of what happened to his sister… and you're not allowed to tell the others but him." _

"So they just chose him? Are you serious?"

"_Yes… There's no changing it now… and don't worry, Touji's sister will still get her treatment… I'll be seeing you tomorrow Misato." _

"Hey wa-" '_click_' "Damn it… what's with the last minute change? I wonder on how he well he'll take about the news."

**000**

"I'm home," said Misato as she went inside her apartment.

"Welcome back Misato!" yelled Shinji from the kitchen as he was washing the dishes.

"Where's Asuka?" Misato asked as she came inside the kitchen.

"Sleeping, she's really tired from cleaning the classroom after school," Shinji replied as he put a dish over the counter.

"Oh really?" said Misato. "Well… I guess it can't be helped… no in fact… this is good…"

"What good?"

"With Asuka sleeping, I'll be able to tell you without interruptions."

"Tell me what Misato?" asked Shinji as he stopped washing the dishes.

"Shinji… you'll be activating Unit 03 first thing tomorrow morning…"

"Um… okay… but why me?"

"It was supposed to be with Touji but your father decided that you'll be activating it tomorrow."

"My father did? Then I guess there's no helping it…"

"Okay… are you okay with it though?" asked Misato.

"Yea, I guess this was inevitable… with him using me for more eva stuff…" Shinji replied as he returned with the clean up.

"I told you, you aren't just for the eva,"

"I know… but to him I am…" said Shinji, turning off the sink. "Good night Misato… see you in the morning."

"Good night… oh and don't let Asuka or Rei know about this. Commander's orders."

"Alright… like I'll be able to tell any of them till I get back…" he replied as he shut his door close and rest for the night, not expecting any dangers ahead of him the next day.

**000**

**Well first off sorry that I couldn't make this longer… This is supposed to set the story off so think of this like a prologue… I promise to make the next chapter longer and more exciting... Well I hope I do… well anyways good night, good afternoon, or good morning depending on what time it is when you guys read this. Later~**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Unit 03 the 13th Angel!

**Well here you go… Chapter 2…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.**

**000**

It was during lunch at school and Asuka was really in a bad mood. She's usually in a bad mood, but this time she's mad. "I can't believe that Shinji and Misato ran off to who knows where without tell me ME!" yelled Asuka. _"Especially you Shinji," _thought Asuka. She has developed some feeling for the Third Child over the last few months. Some say that she has a crush; some say that she has issues while some, like Misato, says that she's in love in him.

"Calm down Asuka," Hikari said. "There must've been a good reason why they haven't told you."

"Like what?" No response. "That's right, not only am I pissed about them running off, I'm also pissed about not knowing on who the Fourth Child is! I mean Touji was supposed to him but-"

"Wait," interrupted the Class Rep. "Touji is the Fourth Chil-"

"I said 'was supposed'… When I checked with Kaji earlier today, I found out that Touji was replaced by someone for the jock being still traumatized of his sister being in the hospital."

Hikari released a sigh of relief when she heard that Touji Suzahara was no longer qualified to be a pilot of a eva for now… She has also developed a crush on one of the stooges (**A.N:** As you all know). "Yo, what about me?" asked the former Fourth as he stepped towards the talking girls with Kensuke behind him.

"Oh here's the 'former Fourth Child'," the red head mumbled.

"Hey!" yelled Touji. "H-how did you find out?"

"You were chosen to pilot an eva, Touji? When were you going to tell me this?" Kensuke asked.

"Yes he was chosen, and I have my resources… Idiot" said Asuka.

"Grr… anyways… where's Shinji?... No wait… YOU KILLED HIM!" yelled Touji, ignoring Kensuke's ongoing questions and Asuka's insult.

"SUZAHARA!" yelled Hikari.

"Sorry Class Rep," he whimpered back.

"Well… as the idiot of your group, I don't know where he went," said Asuka, sounding a bit hurt but able to disguise her feeling well enough to hide it form the stooges and her friend.

"Well maybe its Nerv business," suggested Kensuke.

"That's what it said in the letter that Misato gave me," she replied as she took out the letter from her bag.

Everyone leaned over to see on what it said.

_Hey Asuka!_

_Sorry that this is last minute, but Shinji and I have some business at Nerv in another town to attend to. And I don't think that we'll be able to make it back until its passed midnight. Shinji made lunch for you and I left money in the counter for dinner. Today you have the privilege to either stay home or just go to school. Oh and make sure to bring your cell phone just incase. Well have fun now! See you in the morning or whenever we see you!_

_From Misato. _

_P.S. Ritsuko is coming with us, just to let you know_

"T-That bastard gets a day off with MISATO?" yelled Touji and Kensuke at once.

"Are you guys stupid? That's what it said!" retorted Asuka.

"And he's going to be with another woman besides Misato? Oh man, that lucky bastard," said the jock. That earned him a hit in the back of the head by the 2 girls. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being a pervert," said the red head and the class rep in unison.

"So? I can't help it to get jealous when my best friend is hanging out with 2 hot girls today!" _Bam! _Asuka's and Hikari's punch hit the back of the jock's head again.

"When will you learn Touji?" Kensuke sighed.

"Hey! Don't you agree with me though?"

"Well yes, but I'm not stupid enough to say it in front of the 2 most vicious girls in schoo-" _Bam! _Hikari and Asuka punched Kensuke in the back of the head. "HEY! WHAT DID I SAY?"

"You figure it out," said the girls in unison. The rest of the lunch period went on with Asuka and Hikari fighting Kensuke and Touji while Rei continued to look out at the window, and other classmates minded their own business.

**Meanwhile.**

"How are you feeling Shinji?" asked Ritsuko, over an open channel towards the Third Child, who's inside Unit 03 for the past 10 minute.

"I feel fine Dr. Akagi," Shinji replied.

"Well… everything looks normal enough," said Misato.

"Yes it does, but we need to test more to see if there's anything wrong with Unit 03…"

As Misato and Ritsuko were talking in the bridge, Shinji started to feel weird… as if he was inside a living thing… "Something doesn't feel right…" Shinji mumbled. Then a flash of light came in front of him. "What's going on?"

Alarms started to go off. "What's going on?" demanded the doctor.

"We don't know!... wait… Something's going on with Unit 03!" yelled one of the employees.

Unit 03 then, started to struggle to move, and as the back of the Unit 03 opened and revealed blue organic materials, Misato yelled, "An Angel?" Unit 03/Angel opened its mouth and everything when white.

**000**

Asuka is now inside her eva as was Rei. "Man, the idiot really chose a really great day to take a day off!" complained Asuka.

"It can't be helped… Major Katsuragi must've been given an important mission with Ikari-kun if they couldn't make it," replied Rei.

"But still… wait," stopped Asuka, as she noticed an eva figure starting to show on screen. "An eva? So then… the new Fourth Child killed the Angel?"

"No," replied Gendo over the com link. "That's your target."

"That's the Angel? But it's an eva…" said Asuka.

"It's been taken over by an Angel," said Gendo. "You're objective, terminate the 13th Angel."

"Yes, sir," replied Soryu as she took her position.

"Roger," said Rei as Unit 00 started to take aim on Unit 03 as it passed through her. Just when she was about to fire, Unit 03 disappeared in her screen and came on top of her Unit 00 and started to contaminate its left arm. "AAAAAAHHH!" screamed Rei.

"Unit 00's left arm is being contaminated!" yelled Maya.

"Severe it," ordered Gendo.

"But with the pilot is still syn-"

"I don't care. Cut. It. Off."

"Yes sir."

After Unit 00's arm was cut off, the Angel started to walk steadily towards its new target, Unit 02. "Alright… guess there's no helping it," said Asuka, as she readied her rifle and aimed it to her target.

The Angel, then, started to run fast towards the red eva in an enormous speed. Asuka released a barrage of bullets towards the Angel, but no avail, the bullets did nothing to the incoming enemy. "Scheiße!" cried Asuka as she moved out of the way before the Angel could knock her down. "Alright if that's the way you want to play," she said as she threw down her rifle and took out the prog knife. "Let's play!"

As the Angel charged again she charged at it. As the pilot tried to drive the knife into the Angel's head, the target jumped to the side and punched Unit 02's head, sending it towards the mountain. "Argh that hurt," complained the Second Child as she tried to get back up but was brought down as the Angel grabbed Unit 02's neck and tightened the grip. Asuka tried to struggle free but was no use, she even put her weapon through Unit 03's head but that still wasn't enough.

**Back at the Geofront. **

"Sir! We need to withdraw before we loose the pilot and the eva!" yelled Hyuga.

"The pilot's life is at critical range! She can't take much more of this!" yelled Maya.

"No, let this continue," said Gendo. "If worst comes to worst, we can use the Dummy Plug."

"But sir! Dr. Akagi hasn't approved of it yet!" Maya complained.

"It won't matter. Get ready to activate it if the pilot fails to accomplish her task."

"Yes sir…" she mumbled.

**000**

"_Is this the end? Am I not strong enough? If so… No! It can't end here!" _struggled Asuka's, what was supposed to be her last thought before the Angel's grip on her disappeared. "What?" as Asuka looked to see on what was happened, her eyes widened in surprise as was the people at NERV, including their Commander. Unit 03 was yelling in pain as it was griping its head.

The pilot was fighting the Angel from the inside. The only one who wasn't still in shock; the Commander, said, "Pilot Soryu, what are you waiting for? Kill the Angel."

"B-But… T-The pilot is f-fighting the Angel! A-And the Pilot i-is trying to take control!" complained Asuka through the radio.

"Doesn't matter, the Pilot could be providing an opening to the Angel, a human being cannot defeat and Angel alone, especially with their bare hands. So I'll give the order again… Kill. The. Angel."

"I-…I… NO! I will not kill a human being!" yelled Asuka. _"But I was willing a moment ago… what made me change my mind?" _

"Alright then… you live me no choice Pilot Soryu. Ibuki! Activate the Dummy Plug System."

"B-But sir!"

"Do it… NOW!"

"Yes sir," mumbled Maya under her breath.

"_What made me change my mind?" _that thought was repeated over and over in the Pilot of Unit 02 as the Angel was slowly moving back. _"Why do I feel… regret?... who's piloting anyways?…" _her thought came to a halt when everything turned back for a moment before becoming red. "What's happening?" Then two machines hands came out of the back of the seat and took the controls with the Pilot's hands intact. "What's going on?"

Unit 02 stood up in a zombie like style, head down, and arms dangling. As its head looked up to Unit 03, Unit 02's mouth opened revealing shark like teeth. The red eva then charged towards the Angel and threw the angel to the ground. As the Angel was flinching, Unit 02 got on top of the enemy and started ripping apart everything, limb by limb. "Stop it!" Asuka cried, as she tried to take control of her Unit 02 again.

At Nerv, the operators and the workers had either a surprised face or a face like they were about to vomit. Besides Gendo was smirking under his hands from his position while Kozo remained emotionless but had his fist tightened. "PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF- PLEASE JUST STOP THIS! THE PILOT WAS ABOUT TO GAIN CONTROL! SO PLEASE STOP-" her eyes widened when Unit 02 grabbed the entry plug and started to crush it with its bare hands. "No… Please." Her begging was futile; Unit 02 successfully crushed the entry plug like it was nothing. "NOO!"

After a few moment of silence, Maya said "T-Target has g-gone silent… sir…" somehow able to still say something after seeing the gruesome ending of the battle.

"Excellent… prepare to retrieve the remains of Unit 03…" replied the Commander.

"Yes sir…"

**000**

The next thing that Misato remembered was in a stretcher inside an ambulance with Ritsuko sitting next to her. "Ugh! What happened?" asked Misato as she noticed bandages on her head and her arm.

"Unit 03 was contaminated by an Angel…" said Ritsuko, who too had a bandage on her head.

"Oh… Wait… SHINJI!" the Major cried as she jumped up but only to recoil in pain as she clutched her head in pain.

"Calm down Misato," said the fake blond.

"Don't tell me to calm down! What happened to Shinji? What happened to the Angel?"

"From what I hear, they activated the dummy plug system in Unit 02 to terminate the Angel… I do not know on what happened to the Pilot though…"

"Ugh… C-Can I make a call to Asuka?" asked Misato

**000**

Asuka had her back leaned against the back of the seat inside the entry plug with both her arms and legs relaxed. "It's done… nothing can be done now…" mumbled Asuka. "B-But why do I feel… regret… shame… and sad about it?"

She then heard people outside her Unit 02 saying that the Pilot was alive but loosing large amounts of blood. She tried to see on who the pilot was but one of the retrieval team was blocking her view. Asuka then heard Misato calling out to her through a 'Sound Only' channel, "Asuka? Asuka? You okay?"

"Yes Misato… If so nice of you to show up now of all times!" yelled Asuka, somehow able to find the strength to do so. "Where's the Idiot? Is he with you now?"

"Listen Asuka," began Misato as Asuka tried to see on who the pilot was. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier but the pilot who tried to activate Unit 03 was…" Asuka then started to see who the pilot was as he was getting moved into the ambulance at the same time that Misato said the name, "Shinji…"

The red head's eyes widened. "No… Oh God no… PLEASE!... NOOO!"

**000**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it… if it was not long as you guys expected, wait till the next one. Enter the 10****th**** angel from Evangelion 2.22! Btw, just to ask, did you guys see the dubbed of Evangelion 2.22 yet? If not then goto dubhappy (dot) com. In my opinion the acting was really good, better than the series… Though I really hated when Asuka was chosen to activate Unit 03… that ticked me off SO MUCH when I watched 2.0 (rip cam version)!**

**Anyways, I'll stop commenting and spoiling Evangelion 2.22 to you guys… So… was this better or worser than the Shinji's Choice?... Please I want your honest opinion… Oh and if the title doesn't fit the story, wait till later… it'll all make sense once you read on… (I pretty much wrote down the entire outline so… yea…)**

**So good morning, good afternoon, good evening, good night, or whatever depending on what time you guys read this… Till next time~ Byebye!**


End file.
